


Christmas Baked Goods

by Aramirandme81



Series: A Johnsons Christmas Calendar 2013 [1]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Christmas, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baked goods are a big part of Christmas, even when you are a reincarnated Norse god.<br/>And every god has their own favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).



> This is the first part of my most resent project: A Johnsons Christmas Calendar 2013.  
> Which Means that everyday up to and including Christmas Eve I will post a little something in this series dealing with one or more of the Johnsons and something Christmassy.  
> They will be vastly different so if you hate one you might still like the next, yet sadly the reverse is also true, but you can't win every time unless you are the god of paper, rock, scissors.  
> As a rule each part will stand alone, though a few will contain hints to other parts of the calendar in which case they will have a number in their title to help you keep track.  
> I will be making fun of religion in some chapters and I assure you now I mean no offence, though anyone taking offence would properly not be reading The Almighty Johnsons fan fic in the first place. *G*
> 
> I hope you enjoy them, take the time to comment and have a very merry Christmas!

******

 

Olaf’s favorite is Fruitcake.

Though if that is because he genuinely likes the cake, the fact that the recipe can handle amazing amounts of …’special spice’, the fact that people will ply you with untold amounts of their own unwanted cakes or as Anders slyly suggested once: Because you can forget about the cakes for weeks and once you find them again they will still be just as edible as they were when they were first baked. Which considering how distrait Olaf could be was a good feature in a cake.

None of them knew for sure, but the fact remained that Olaf could eat vast amounts of the stuff and still smile with genuine delight every time he laid eyes on one of the fruity concoctions. 

 

Axl’s favorite is Klejner or Smultringe. 

Which is basically the Danish and Norwegian version of the same cookie. 

It’s fried in fat or palmin not in oil like so many pastries. He loves helping to make them, whether it’s forming the circle of the smultringe or cutting and twisting the klejner and watching them fry in the fat. 

The klejner is best the first few days after they are made, while they are still both crisp and soft, and the smultringe is good as long as they haven’t gone off, especially if you heat them up a little.

Not that any form of even half way decent cooking will get the chance to spoil or even get near the ‘best before’ date in Axl’s presence. If you don’t guard them he will consume every last crumb with glee, for once not leaving a trail that any fool could follow behind him.

 

Ty loves Gingerbread. 

Or rather he loves making the little houses and decorating the heck out of them. He’s made some really impressive sculptures and landscapes with gingerbread, colored frosting and other cakes and pieces of candy as props. Often so pretty that unless he begins eating them himself or tell someone to begin doing so they will stand until they are inedible.

He’s especially good at making little family scenes, which even he knows is telling of his psyche but he just can’t help himself. Even if it’s only a pastry family it’s just so nice to see harmony among the little figures, no one fighting, crying, bleeding, drunk or banished. Just little figures sitting in their cake living room, eating their dinner or dancing around their gingerbread tree.

 

Anders likes Specier.

The spicy and sweet specier with nuts, fruits or chocolate is the one thing he will literally beg Ty to make come Christmas. Oh he can do it himself just fine but he claims they taste better when Ty makes them.  
And not only is Ty fond of baking he’s a good brother so he makes them without fail every Christmas (even the ones they didn’t spend together but he’s never said that to anyone). 

Once he’s opened the box when Ty brings them or gotten a plate if he’s there when they are made, Anders will nipple them ever so slowly enjoying every last crumb, only one or two in a row before he carefully packs them away only to get them out an hour or so later to repeat the process. Axl’s laughed at him and likened him to a squirrel with his foraging behavior, but even he knows better than to steal Anders specier. 

Not that he will hit you or anything like that, he might not even yell at you, but he’s got a look that combines ‘I’m severely disappointed in you’ and a ‘how could you?’ with such efficiency that you feel like you’ve just told a kid there is no Santa Clause and then for good measure kicked his puppy when you left. Not something you want to be on the receiving end of more than once. 

Anders swears it’s isn’t Christmas without the little cookies, in fact Mike and Axl are both sure Anders would rather have a Christmas without dinner and decorations that he would have one without the cookies.

 

Mike’s favorite is Peberkager. 

It’s not that he likes the taste of the sturdy cookies better that all the other baked goods. It’s the memories that come with them.

Memories of cutting the dough in a thousand different shapes with his farther and decorating them with his mother, hanging the most successful as decorations on the tree and eating the others.

Years later he’d showed first Anders then Ty and finally Axl how to do the same. 

There had been some truly hideous cakes which they all laughed at and hurried to rid the world of. 

There had been some real masterpieces that they had admired and complimented as much as four emotionally stunted males were able to and had been hung on the tree in pride of place.

And every once in a while they had ended up being the ones wearing the frosting instead of the cakes making everything dissolve in laughter. Not once had their horsing around caused angry mines or pissed of arguments, somehow they had always managed to be the best they could be when they made Peberkager.

So yeah, Mike might not find the taste all that special but the memories were unbeatable.


End file.
